Memories I cannot share
by Singstar4
Summary: Dean struggles with a project in school were you have to write about your life. Dean 14, Sam 10. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N~ I hope you guys enjoy this story, I found it in a random notebook from a year ago, so I decided I would post it. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM SUPERNATURAL. Plz R&R!**

I stared blankly at the page put in front of me labeled 'Memories of Me!' Oh great. I thought, annoyedly as I wrote my name on the top of it. What could I possibly write about?! How Sammy and I bonded cleaning our guns? Or how the first time Dad said he was proud of me was when I came up with the idea of filling the gun shells with rock salt to buy time while Dad dug up the body?!

_-Flashback to 4 years earlier. Dean 10, Sam 6.-_

_"De, I don't feel good." Sam said, looking up at me with glazed over hazel eyes. I felt horrible for him, but there was nothing I could do! Dad took the first aid kit with him, so I had no medicine to give him._

_"I'm sorry buddy." I said to him as I take the damp (now warm) rag off of his forehead and rewet it. "When Dad gets back, he will give you some medicine, and then maybe we'll go out for some ice cream! But only if you get better!" _

_Sams face brightened once I said the words 'ice cream', Sam's face lit up with happiness. "Ok De, I'll try!" He squeezed his eyes shut like he was concentrating, really hard._

_"Sammy, don't hurt yourself!" I said, chuckling at my little brother. Sam opened his eyes and smiled, laughing at me. The smile on his face was my favorite thing in the world. Knowing I had made my brother smile meant I had suceeded in my job as 'Big Brother'._

"Dean?"

-Back to the present-

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my teacher who was standing above me, looking concerned.

"Dean, is something wrong?" My teacher, Mrs Rhodes asked. All the sudden, I looked around realizing that I was the only one still in class.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." I said, grabbing my books.

"Okay, great." She said, handing me a pass to my next class smiling. " Are you excited for the project? I know it sounds a little bit like middle school, but I didn't want to stress you guys out with a major project."

"Well, I'm ecstatic." I mumbled as I left.

_What annoying lady, _I thought as I walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N~ Thank you to all of my reviewers and followers! I didn't think this story would take off so fast! Also, i forgot to mention, this story takes place in January. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM SUPERNATURAL. I also do not own Deans flashback in this Chapter! Plz R&R!**  
>I have to admit, there are some happy memories, but there are also some terrible ones. -10 years earlier Dean 4, Sam 1-<br>I woke up to Dad screaming and the smell of smoke. "Daddy?" I say, getting up out of bed and running down the hall. Before I could react, Dad thrusted a crying Sammy into my arms  
>"Take your brother outside as fast as you can, don't look back! Now Dean, GO!" My dad yelled.<br>I ran as fast as I could, the heat intense on my back and the smoke choking me. By the time I was outside, you could see the fire from down the block. I stopped for a second, shocked that this would happen to us. Suddenly, little Sammy began to cry in my arms. "It's ok, Sammy." I cooed, slightly rocking him back and forth. In an instant, Dad came up from behind me and picked me up, just as the flames inside exploded.  
>From that moment on, I knew what my job was, to protect Sammy.<br>"Dean!"  
>~Back to the present~<br>I turned and saw one of Sam's friends April running towards me. I met up with her halfway down the hall.  
>"What's wrong April?" I asked her, grabbing her shoulders.<br>"It's Sam!" She cried, beginning to cry. "We didn't mean for it to happen, Dean I swear!"  
>"What happened to Sam, April?!" I practically yelled, my grip tightening.<br>"We put his book bag up in a tree. We didn't think he would actually try to get it! Once he saw it, he climbed up the tree to get it! We couldn't stop him, even the teacher couldn't!" She explained, closing her eyes as she continued. "He was so close to his backpack, he could have touched it! But, he slipped on the ice from last nights storm, and he fell."  
>I stood up and started running towards the playground. Please be okay, please be okay! I chanted in my head as I ran. When I got outside, there were teachers, paramedics, and a police officer. But no Sam! I jogged up to one of the paramedics.<br>"Excuse me, do you know where they took the boy?" I asked her, hoping he was still here. "I'm his older brother, Dean."  
>"We took him to the hospital, he broke his leg and had a huge gash on his head from the fall." She said, gesturing when she spoke.<br>Great. I thought, Dad is in New York and Sam's in the hospital.  
>"Would you like me to give you a ride to the hospital?" She asked, smiling at me.<br>"No, my dad will drive me." I lied, knowing dad's rule about getting rides from strangers. "But thank you!" I yell over my shoulder as I walked away from her and back into the school. My plan was to slip out of the school and sprint to the hospital.  
>Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I walked to the front door and left, thankful that the commotion wasn't drawing any attention to me.<br>Once I was out of the school, I sprinted through the snow to the hospital.  
>Don't worry Sammy, I'm coming.<p> 


End file.
